AMANTES
by bermone
Summary: Qué pasa cuando las decisiones que tomas al pasar del tiempo no fueron las mejores?, qué sucede cuando al intentar enmendar tus errores terminas lastimando a los demás?
1. ¿Qué es el amor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP, nos guste o no

Este capítulo contiene material un poco fuerte que puede afectar susceptibilidades así que por favor aquellas que no se sientas capaces de leerlo, pues no lo hagan

Sin más avisos, por favor léanlo, disfruten y comenten

¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas  
El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio  
Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira  
El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio..._

El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa  
Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos  
Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa  
El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...

El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible  
Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en tí...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...

El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte  
Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos  
No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte...  
Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?  
Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé...  
Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...

Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir  
sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba...  
Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a tí  
el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños...

El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,  
y te desploma porque si...  
El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,  
y se acostumbran a mentir...  
El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,  
y al final siempre se va...(*)

¿Qué es el amor?, ¿acaso podría definirlo?, sabía que en su aspecto más universal tenía que ver con el bienestar de los seres que le importaban, pero ¿y el amor entre pareja, qué era acaso? Había vivido tantos siglos sin siquiera un rastro de ese sentimiento. Parecería que él no había nacido para amar y muy a su pesar lo había aceptado. Pero al admitirlo sintió un duro golpe en su pecho, un vacío en su interior y una certeza se arraigaba muy dentro de él, una muerte lenta y silenciosa se apoderaba de su alma y de todo su ser recordándole su pequeñez ante el mundo.

¿Qué podría decir ahora?, que estaba muerto, marchito por dentro, aunque respirara, caminara y hablara?

Ya no era el mismo, su vida estaba vacía a pesar de todo y de todos, quería sentirse vivo, aunque dudaba que alguna vez lo haya estado. Su vida transcurría en un ir y venir rutinario, Céfiro marchaba a la perfección, Paris había resultado un excelente Rey aunque aún no se había casado, tal vez todavía las estaba esperando al igual que Latis, al igual que él.

Quería que su vida valiera la pena de alguna manera diferente a su servicio a Céfiro y por eso había tomado esa decisión.

No la amaba, pero su compañía era un aliciente. Ella era una de las pocas personas que lo veía como un ser humano con sentimientos y anhelos.

No la amaba, pero el cariño que le tenía era lo más cercano a lo que él pudiera llamar amor.

No la amaba pero aún así se casaría con ella.

No llenaría su vacío pero al menos lo acompañaría ella y no la soledad, querida amiga en viejos tiempos pero que ahora lo torturaba día tras día.

¿Sería justo para ella que él se casara sin amor? Por supuesto que no. Él no podría ofrecerle nada más que su amistad, un cariño fraterno y ella lo sabía, aún así lo aceptó, tal vez porque sabría de su agonía y quería darle algo de paz, tal vez porque ilusamente pensaría que algún día la llegaría a amar, o tal vez porque simplemente no podía vivir sin él.

Ella se casaba por amor, él lo hacía para no sentirse solo. ¿Qué se podría esperar de una pareja como esta? Sólo el tiempo, el destino y sus decisiones habrían de informarnos su desenlace…

El momento había llegado y fue su turno de tomar su lugar mientras comenzaba la ceremonia y la vio a lo lejos, estaba hermosa, eso era seguro, pero de algo también estaba seguro y era el hecho que ella no despertaba en él el más mínimo deseo. Definitivamente sería un día para recordar, o tal vez no, no estaba seguro y sonrió como burlándose de sí mismo. Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó su presencia, su bella figura que se acercaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Al fin frente a él, un sueño que se había vuelto realidad. Había aceptado ser su compañero para toda la vida que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente larga como para hacerlo cambiar de parecer y finalmente terminara amándola. Ya no importaban las razones por las cuales él la había aceptado. Ahora estaba frente a ella entregándole su vida entera fuera como fuera.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por unos ojos que lo miraban llenos de amor y quizás podría jurar que con un poco de esperanza. Tomó su mano para iniciar la ceremonia rogando porque terminara lo más rápido posible y así fue, cuando menos pensó, su gran amigo y sucesor, aquel que había sido su pupilo por tantos años y que ahora estaba en su lugar, simplemente dijo…

-Guru Clef, ahora puedes besarla.

Sintió cómo su corazón se detenía mientras que el de Presea se aceleraba. Despacio se acercó a ella y la besó rápidamente esperando no tener que volverlo a hacer pero con la certeza que así sería. Ella lo recibió gustosa sin tener idea de sus ideas.

Todos aplaudían al ver la nueva pareja caminar por el largo corredor adornado con abundantes flores hacia el salón exquisitamente decorado donde se celebraría la reciente unión.

Nadie había querido perderse aquella ceremonia. Era el evento más importante en muchos años en Céfiro a parte del aniversario de la salvación de Céfiro y la anulación del pilar que seguiría después de terminada la celebración de la unión de la feliz pareja.

.¡Felicitaciones Guru Clef!- Decía un emocionado Paris mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al Gran Mago.-Espero que seas feliz-.

-Así será mi querido Rey, así será- eso lo decía más para sí mismo queriéndose aún convencer de lo correcto de la decisión.

- No lo acapares Paris, yo también quiero darle la enhorabuena- Habló Latis y ante el desconcierto de los otros dos abrazó al mago. – Espero hagas lo correcto y no te arrepientas más adelante de tus acciones Guru Clef.

- Ya estoy grandecito para que me des sermones querido amigo-

- Lo sé pero a veces pareciera que todos esos siglos que has vivido no te han servido para nada-

-Jajajajaja- los dos rieron al notar la ironía en las palabras del espadachín y se separaron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

- Bueno, después de celebrar el aniversario por la salvación de Céfiro y recordar a nuestras queridas Guerreras Mágicas por su heroico comportamiento, creo que me iré de viaje con Presea, creo que lo necesito, y ella también, será bueno para la relación.

- ¿Y a dónde irás?-

- Primero recorreremos todo Céfiro luego nuestros planetas vecinos-

- Durará mucho tu viaje por lo que veo.

- Si, por lo menos 6 meses y espero que no te incomodes si te pido que no me contactes durante mi viaje.

- Si es lo que deseas, así será. Tienes derecho a pensar en ti una vez en tu vida. Ascot ya es un hombre y ha aprendido mucho de ti en estos últimos años. Y ni qué decir de Paris, si que ha resultado ser un buen rey a pesar de todo. No te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, ya verás que cuando regreses todo estará igual o mejor de cómo lo dejaste.

- Eso espero, tengo plena fe en ustedes, y ya que Céfiro lleva ya 12 años de ser un pacífico planeta, creo que puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones por un tiempo.

Y diciendo esto los dos hombres se separaron amistosamente para continuar con la fiesta.

Presea, ahora su mujer se acercaba a él para así bailar su primera pieza juntos.

Abrieron el baile con una solemnidad como solamente Guru Clef podría hacerlo, las personas alrededor los miraban encantados y poco a poco se fueron uniendo a aquella celebración.

Así pasó la fiesta entre risas, chances y bailes. Guru Clef tratando de soportar la situación dado que no le gustaba ese tipo de eventos tuvo que ayudarse con un poco de vino. Empezó con una inofensiva copa, pero al recordar su primera noche de bodas tuvo que armarse de más valor líquido y así no tener que pensar en la estupidez que había hecho horas atrás, pero era simplemente imposible, cómo se le había ocurrido semejante locura, ¿Qué no había pensado en esta noche? Nooo, claro que no, inmerso en su soledad solo quería salir de su rutina y no había pensado en los deberes de un esposo para con su esposa.

¿Qué haría? Si a duras penas había dado su primer beso en más de 500 años, era un ser puro, había estado lejos de deseos erotismo y lujuria, enfrascado en el servicio a los demás olvidándose de si mismo. Qué podría hacer en la cama, y más, con alguien que no le despertaba ni un ápice de deseo. Ya nada podría hacer, solo esperar a que su copa se vaciara para volverla a llenar y así tratar de encontrar algo de coraje, valor, intrepidez u osadía para enfrentar las siguientes horas que lo esperaban en angustiante expectativa.

La fiesta terminó y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en su habitación, Presea salía del baño envuelta en un atuendo para nada recatado escandalizando al mago que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer ya que primero estaba totalmente ebrio y segundo porque en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer en esa situación. La armera lo besó de nuevo y lo empujó suavemente a la cama para nuevamente volverlo a besar posándose sobre él para tener un mejor control sobre la situación. Guru Clef, aunque borracho sabía lo que intentaba hacer la rubia pero no tenía voluntad para decirle que no, las manos de Presea lo acariciaban con necesidad mientras sus labios y lengua exploraban con avidez la boca del gran guru. Rápidamente le fue quitando la ropa ante la vergüenza y estupor de su espectador que quedo desnudo en poco menos de un minuto, la intrepidez, osadía y la obvia experiencia de la armera dejaban sin argumentos a Guru Clef, que solo podía dejarse llevar y esperar a que todo terminara lo más rápido posible. Presea en un movimiento furtivo se deslizó con su boca hasta llegar a lo que más había deseado ver en muchos años depositado en la entrepierna de nuestro querido mago. Con gran presteza introdujo la virilidad de su amado en su boca y comenzó su ritual para hacer que el peli lavanda se excitara, y lo logró, esos tragos habían surtido efecto y el mago solo pudo seguir la corriente de su por decirlo así profesora en artes amatorias, la cual consiguió su cometido sacando secos gemidos de su querido esposo, luego de unos minutos se posó sobre él y guió su miembro hasta su entrada para consumar su unión, empezando con un leve vaivén que iba en aumento conforme la excitación de la armera, porque ni en este punto ni en ninguno se había contado con la decisión del mago que más parecía un espectador que el amante de aquella bella mujer. Gemidos iban y venían, besos y caricias por parte de la rubia, hasta que llegó al clímax imitándola así su esposo. Calló exhausta a su lado con una gran sonrisa y una felicidad enormes que contrastaban con la incertidumbre del mago que a pesar de su ebriedad quedó con un sinsabor por lo acontecido. No sabría cómo describir sus sentimientos en ese momento aparte de su obvia incomodidad, no se había imaginado que un acto que en muchos de sus libros lo mencionaban como algo bello y puro, le hubiese dejado tanta molestia, en lugar de sentirse feliz, se sentía sucio, como si hubiera cometido algún pecado. ¿Sería acaso que todo esto que sentía era la causa de su desamor? Qué podría decir, lo hecho, hecho estaba, la decisión ya tomada no podía dar reversa y solo quedaba enfrentar su nueva vida.

De lo que si estaba totalmente seguro es que en mucho tiempo no volvería a tener intimidad con su ahora esposa, solo esperaba que ella no lo tomase a mal.


	2. regreso

**De nuevo con otro capítulo más, espero no demorarme más de 15 días en actualizar. Por favor, lean disfruten y comenten. Perdonen mi redacción y los errores de edición que de pronto no vi, pero si pueden hacérmelo saber a través de críticas constructivas.**

**Sin más que decir…**

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**REGRESO**

Se me ocurre que vas a llegar distinta  
no exactamente más linda  
ni más fuerte  
ni más docil  
ni más cauta  
tan solo que vas a llegar distinta  
como si esta temporada de no verme  
te hubiera sorprendido a vos también  
quizá porque sabes  
cómo te pienso y te enumero

después de todo la nostalgia existe  
aunque no lloremos en los andenes fantasmales  
ni sobre las almohadas de candor  
ni bajo el cielo opaco

yo nostalgio  
tu nostalgias  
y cómo me revienta que él nostalgie

tu rostro es la vanguardia  
tal vez llega primero  
porque lo pinto en las paredes  
con trazos invisibles y seguros

no olvides que tu rostro  
me mira como pueblo  
sonríe y rabia y canta  
como pueblo  
y eso te da una lumbre  
inapagable  
ahora no tengo dudas  
vas a llegar distinta y con señales  
con nuevas  
con hondura  
con franqueza

sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas  
sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas.

(Bienvenida, Mario Benedetti)

¿Qué es la felicidad? La respuesta a su pregunta había llegado hace varios años atrás. Había comenzado con la satisfacción de participar de un nuevo mundo libre de la esclavitud de una joven para asegurar el bienestar del planeta, donde el destino de las personas sería regido por su propia voluntad, la voluntad de su corazón. Tiempo después, un nuevo sueño se cumplía al unirse a su amado Ráfaga. Una década de convivencia le había dejado dos hermosos hijos Luxer el mayor con 9 años con personalidad reservada pero amable tenía el cabello y los ojos de su padre y la piel del color de su madre. Y Talos de 6 años parecía la viva estampa de su madre, sus ojos, cabello y piel, así como los rasgos más destacados de su personalidad los había sacado de la ilusionista. A pesar de todos los años de soledad, pero de incansable búsqueda por sus sueños, al fin Cladina podía asegurar que era feliz, aunque eso no quería decir que todo en su vida fuera color de rosa, había aprendido a valorar los momentos porque de estos se componía la felicidad. Pequeños minutos que daban luz a su vida y hacían que las penas se fueran.

Definitivamente había comprobado que la dicha plena no existía pero claramente eso no le había impedido disfrutar cada instante de su vida. La tristeza, la alegría, la ira, la desesperación, paciencia, valor, melancolía y amor eran sentimientos que por muy dolorosos que fueran ya sea por sentirlos o por dejarlos de sentir, bien valían la pena ya que de cada uno de ellos aprendía, y el aprender de cada experiencia la hacía una mejor persona cada día para dar a aquellos que componían su inspiración. Su familia era su inspiración y no había nada que no hiciera por ellos.

Ese día en especial se levantó con un agradable presentimiento, algo sucedería aquel día o los siguientes, pero sucedería o se dejaría de llamar Caldina.

La mañana aún era joven, pero había demasiadas cosas por hacer, todo debía estar debidamente preparado para el gran festival anual celebrado para conmemorar la salvación de Céfiro por parte de tres magníficas chicas venidas de mundo místico.

Según la programación, ese día se daría inicio al festival en horas de la tarde con el discurso de apertura por parte del rey en la plazoleta central del palacio, la cual debería estar decorada para tal fin.

El lugar era muy amplio, pequeñas lozas en piedra bellamente decoradas conformaban el piso de aquel lugar circular rodeado por el imponente palacio. En un extremo se encontraba la entrada conformada con un arco labrado en un tipo de material parecido al mármol y unas puertas amplias diseñadas para ser accionadas ya sea por magia o manual por los guardias que resguardaban el palacio. Justo en frente de la entrada se encontraba el palco del rey, dispuesto en el tercer piso para dar asi una gratificante vista y de paso para que el pueblo apreciara a su mandatario al dar todo tipo de discursos.

Justo en el centro se erigía un monumento construido paralelamente a la reconstrucción del palacio. Constituido principalmente por tres estatuas y una torre. Cada estatua de unos cinco metros de altura muestra una joven ataviada con su traje de batalla y su espada en posición de descanso y las tres dándose la espalda entre si. Una reproducción perfecta a escala de las Guerreras Mágicas con sus miradas serenas y cálidas. La torre detrás de ellas de unos seis metros de altura termina en una esfera de cristal iluminada con una luz tenue y reconfortante.

La ilusionista miraba aquella escultura con un brillo especial en sus ojos, una mezcla entre gratitud y melancolía invadía su ser pero con una certeza creciendo dentro de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de torbellinos que corrían hacia el lugar.

-Mamá. Mamá!- Gritaban emocionados lanzándose sobre ella.

-Mis niños, ¿cómo están?- Llenándolos de besos y abrazándolos a su cuerpo.

-Basta mamá, nos asfixias- Chillaban los dos mientras se soltaban de su abrazo.

-Lo siento mis pequeños. Y díganme ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Queríamos ver cómo te estaba quedando todo mamá- Habló el mayor

-Parece que ya casi terminas

-Si, Lexus, ya solo me falta la escultura de mis queridas niñas.

-Tú las conociste, ¿verdad mamá? Decía un inocente Talos.

-Si hijos, somos amigas.

-¿Cuándo las podremos conocer madre?

-Espero que pronto, ya verán, en lo que menos se imaginan, ellas estarán de vuelta – Y diciendo esto terminó la decoración del lugar para seguir con la sala del trono y la de recepciones. Para la tarde ya todo estaba listo y Caldina sonreía por la satisfacción de ver todo hecho como lo había planeado.

**. . .**

-Estaba de pie en un jardín del palacio mirando el agua correr en la fuente, y escuché mi nombre en la voz de alguien conocido. Cuando me giré para saber si mis sentidos no me estaban dando una mala pasada, allí estaba ella – Anaís- le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí y me dijo que buscándome. Me acerqué para abrazarla y cuando lo hice, pude sentirla, cada parte de ella, su olor, su calor, su piel al acariciarle el rostro, y cuando la besé fue como estar en el cielo Ascot. ¿Puedes creerlo? Era como si ella siempre hubiese estado conmigo. Fue tan real- Dijo esto último soltando un suspiro y mirando al vacío.

-No sé qué decirte Paris, tal vez es el aniversario y la celebración los que te tienen así, o tal vez el nerviosismo por el discurso que tienes que dar y que creo que aun no tienes preparado.

-Que poca confianza tienes en mi querido amigo, pero volviendo al tema, respondeme con sinceridad, ¿Crees que algún día las volveremos a ver?

-Yo creo que si, el artefacto mágico que creó Gurú Clef para tal fin no puede fallar, ya falta poco, no te desanimes. Yo tampoco lo he hecho.

-¿Y si ya está casada y feliz, con hijos?

-Bueno si es así, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes si tuvieron una relación, pues no habría ninguna esperanza para mi que nunca pude ser claro con Marina. Pero no pienses mas en eso que se te va a tostar el cerebro, y mejor piensa en lo que dirás en unas cuantas horas que comience el festival.

-Tienes razón, creo que si no preparo ahora lo que diré, en el momento que me toque hablar, solo diré un montón de incoherencias y entonces ya veo venir el báculo de Guru Clef golpeándome justo en la cabeza.

Riendo el palú le respondió

-Tu imaginación no tiene límites, pero tienes razón, si no te preparas Guru Clef es capaz de golpearte delante de todo Céfiro-Y así entre risas, nuestros dos galanes siguieron su amena conversación, y Paris con ayuda del invocador pudo terminar de preparar su discurso.

Paris se había consagrado rey 10 años atrás, y adoptó su papel con gran compromiso más no con seriedad, ya que todos en el palacio conocían su sentido del humor. Asumió todos los deberes de un rey en honor y por amor a la que alguna vez salvó su planeta y se llevó su corazón con ella a mundo místico. Sentía que por el sacrificio que ella había hecho al salvarlos, él debía cuidar y proteger Céfiro, no quería defraudarla cuando ella regresara.

A pesar de tantos años, aún la recordaba. Nunca tuvo relación alguna con otra mujer, bueno, por lo menos seria, jamás comprometió su corazón a otra que no fuera aquella jovencita rubia, y aunque la presión del pueblo cefiriano por un matrimonio y por consiguiente un heredero era grande, Paris sabía que la única que podría llamarse reina y compartir su lecho solo tenía un nombre, Anaís, una chica rubia de anteojos y de hermosos ojos verdes, inteligente y amable, cuyo único defecto era el no pertenecer a Céfiro. Ascot era de los pocos que sabía de su tristeza, era su amigo y conocía a fondo sus sentimientos, lo comprendía y lo acompañaba en su pena, podría decirse que hasta la compartía, ya que él mismo tampoco había podido tener una relación estable a pesar de haberlo intentado. Sabía a la perfección que la razón de sus fallidas relaciones también tenía que ver, al igual que el rey, a una jovencita proveniente de mundo místico. Todos los días se recriminaba el no haber tenido el valor de declararle formalmente sus sentimientos a la guerrera del agua 12 años atrás. Su obsesión por ella crecía día tras día, su nombre le rondaba a cada momento y su mente y corazón tenían la esperanza de tener otra oportunidad cuando ella regresara. Aunque ella jamás había alentado su amor, él tenía la seguridad de que a su regreso podría quererlo de la manera como él la quería, nada estaba seguro pero ahora que su entrenamiento con el Gran maestro estaba por terminar, tenía plena confianza que podría ofrecerle un futuro a su querida guerrera del agua y así tener más posibilidades de ser aceptado, eso sí Marina regresaba, lo cual no estaba a su alcance, aunque Guru Clef había dado esperanzadores alientos.

**. . .**

Muy pronto la hora de comienzo se acercaba. El pueblo cefiriano llegaba al palacio como un río interminable, los gobernantes de los planetas vecinos ya habían llegado el día anterior para asistir al matrimonio del Gurú. El encargado de de velar por que no les faltara nada era Latis, nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha de Guru Clef. A su cuidado se encontraban las princesas de Ziceta Tata y Tatra, la princesa Aska de Fharem y Geo y Zas de Autozam. Todos ellos ocuparían lugares importantes en el palco del rey en la apertura del festival que se llevaría a cabo en honor a las Guerreras Mágicas.

A pesar de que el ojinegro no era buen conversador y su semblante a primera vista parecía frío y distante, trataba a toda costa por tener cómodos a los gobernantes, claro que si por él fuera estaría al lado de su ejército y Caldina haría mejor su trabajo, pero como había sido petición del propio Maestro, no había podido negarse.

La historia de Latis pareciera no muy interesante a primera vista ante algún curioso indagador como nosotros, pero por lo que no habían muchas novedades en su vida era precisamente interesante. Su vida parecía haberse detenido después de de que Lucy se marchara. Se dedicó de lleno a la reconstrucción de Céfiro después de la abolición del pilar, y su fidelidad ante el rey quedó asegurada ante la responsabilidad de comandar la guardia real. Su devoción al trabajo y a Céfiro, lo transformaron más aún en un alma solitaria y misteriosa. Ninguna mujer como pareja se le conoció puesto que a sólo una le rendía su beneplácito. Nunca jamás en los últimos 12 años volvió a mirar a ninguna otra mujer como lo hacía con ella. Tal vez ya lo habría olvidado, tal vez solo estaba esperando pacientemente su regreso, tal vez solo estaba viviendo una ilusión, amando un fantasma, esperando que regresara para que su mundo siguiera girando, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y si esperar su regreso le tomara 100 200 o mil años, él gustoso aguardaría sin arrepentimientos ni recriminaciones. ¿Qué impulso extraño lo llevaba a tomar tal determinación? No lo sabía. Quizás el hecho de sentir seguro el retorno de aquellos cabellos de fuego y mirada dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo que lo dejaban sin aliento. ¿Cómo estaría en estos momentos? ¿me habrá olvidado? ¿estará casada? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, que parecía haberse desconectado del mundo mientras miraba a un punto en el vacío.

-Parece que a ti también te ha afectado este día- Alguien se dirigía al espadachín mágico mientras él divagaba en sus pensamientos.

-Se que volverá Guru Clef, con tu ayuda yo se que lo hará- Tan seguro como pudo se dirigió al mago que no supo qué contestar, porque de alguna manera él también quería que tal suceso abandonara los sueños para cristalizarse en la realidad.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?, por lo que puedo notar bebiste demasiado y Presa hizo de las suyas contigo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Mostrando cara de sorpresa, ofuscado el Gurú le reclamó- ¿A Caso nos viste?

-Nooo, no tuve necesidad. Sabes que por algo soy tu mejor amigo. Y digamos que algo en ti cambió, no lo puedo describir pero viéndote no me queda la menor duda. Y por lo de los tragos, creo que se te olvidó que yo mismo te serví algunas copas. Pero dime cómo te sientes, aparte de tu evidente jaqueca, por supuesto.

-No se qué sentir Latis, tal vez sea mejor que adelante mi viaje y parta hoy o mañana a más tardar.

-Partamos querrás decir, o después de lo de anoche con tu esposa ya la quieres abandonar.

-A veces creo que al estar pensando tanto en tu amor, se te está derritiendo el cerebro. Como crees que la voy a abandonar, jamás lo haré es solo que por tanto tiempo estuve solo que creo que no he podido acostumbrarme a que ahora somos dos.

-Y dentro de muy pronto tres, espero no perderme la alegría de ser tío- Miraba Latis al Maestro con cara de picardía.

-No Latis, por ahora no tengo, perdón, tenemos planes de tener un hijo.

-Y dime, ¿Eso lo sabe ella?-

-Hum, bueno cuando hablemos al respecto expondré mi punto de vista que ojalá acepte.

-eso espero por el bien de los dos.

-Yo también lo espero, yo también-

-Pero bueno, basta de charla, veo que ya están acomodados en sus sitios los gobernantes de los planetas vecinos.

-Si, ya todos están listos esperando que inicen los actos protocolarios.

-¿Dónde está caldina?

-Mírala, allá está, ¡Caldina!- Llamándola el espadachín muy discretamente a lo que esta apresurada se acercó

-¿Me llamaban?-

-Si, Caldina, dime ya todo está preparado para empezar?

-Si, Guru Clef, solo falta el Rey.

-Y, ¿Dónde se supone que está?- Preguntó con cara de ansiedad el pelilavanda.

-Aquí estoy Guru Clef, no te preocupes que estamos a tiempo.

-Si, lo siento, ¿estás listo mi rey?

-Claro que si, empecemos de una vez.

-Como gustes.

Y diciendo de esta forma, el gran maestro de céfiro se dirigió al palco para calmar al público y dar entrada al discurso del rey. Al salir, con su sola presencia el pueblo enmudeció.

-Querido pueblo cefiriano, hoy cumplimos un nuevo aniversario de la lucha contra Debonair y la abolición del pilar. Hoy recordamos tres valientes jóvenes que lucharon contra nuestros enemigos elevando una súplica por ellas en silencio. Y mientras hablaba y el pueblo enmudecía para orar, la esfera que reposaba en la torre en el centro de la plazoleta despedía cada vez más una fuerte luz intensa y brillante producto de los pensamientos y buenos deseos de la gente de Céfiro. Y continuando el mago se expresó.

-Ahora demos paso a nuestro querido rey- Y haciendo una venia, la que imitó el pueblo de Céfiro, dio paso al rey.

-Salió Paris ante la ovación del público, bien sabido era el cariño que todo Cefiro sentía por el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda.

-Amado Céfiro, han pasado 12 años desde que fuimos salvados por tres jovencitas provenientes de mundo místico. Con su valentía, amor y determinación, nos mostraron el camino, la senda de nuestra propia salvación. Hoy rendimos homenaje a nuestras queridas Guerreras Mágicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís…

Mientras su discurso seguía, Paris fue recordando cada momento que vivió con su bella Anaís, los instantes que lo hicieron el hombre más feliz del planeta, los detalles que lo enamoraron y las razones por las cuales aún esperaba su regreso. Así mismo lo hicieron Ascot y Latis con sus respectivas damiselas.

-… De esta manera declaro oficialmente el inicio del festival, para que de esta manera podamos recordar a nuestras salvadoras por su heroica hazaña-

De inmediato una parte de la plazoleta se despejó, dejando una tarima donde se presentarían los diferentes grupos provenientes de todas las aldeas, la logística estaba a cargo de Caldina, la cual organizó el evento de tal manera que las presentaciones duraran hasta la noche. Al día siguiente se celebraría un baile donde todo el pueblo participaría incluyendo la corte real de Céfiro y sus planetas vecinos.

Todos estaban concentrados observando el evento a excepción del Gurú. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta la noche anterior. Compartir su lecho con Presea durante toda su vida definitivamente no había sido una variable a analizar cuando le propuso matrimonio. No tenía la menor idea de las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos pensados y ejecutados premeditadamente con un toque de desesperación. Esa noche no había cambiado para nada su concepto sobre la rubia. Mientras observaba discretamente a su esposa ponía en orden sus sentimientos. Sí, era una bella mujer, si, era su amiga, si, su compañía era agradable, pero no, no la amaba, y no, tampoco había crecido tan solo un poco su deseo hacia ella, parecía todo lo contrario, y por ende estaba confundido. Por otro lado la armera estaba radiante sentada a su lado. No podía ser más feliz, hace unos años no había podido ni imaginar lo que sucedió en tan solo un día. Casarse con el hombre que había amado durante tanto tiempo fuera cuales fueran las circunstancias, y aparte de todo había consumado su matrimonio con un esposo totalmente dócil ante sus deseos, definitivamente para ella esa noche fue mágica aunque al despertase en la mañana no lo encontrara y al verla entrada la tarde solo la saludara con un corto beso en la mejilla. Debía agradecer tan buena suerte, aunque sabía perfectamente que el mago no la amaba, ella esperaría paciente y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que llegara a hacerlo. Mientras reflexionaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de su amado.

-Presea, creo que debemos adelantar nuestro viaje.

-¿Cómo dices, no nos quedaremos para el aniversario y el baile?

-No, creo que no, lamento arruinarte la diversión pero a Geo le resultó un inconveniente en Autozam y se ofreció a llevarnos en su nave, asi que creo que el primer planeta que visitaremos será ese.

-ah, bueno- con una cara de evidente desilusión- si es lo que deseas entonces partiremos cuando me digas.

-Creo que en media hora está programado el viaje, espero que estés lista para entonces, te veo en el área de aterrizajes- Y diciendo esto el pelilavanda se levantó de su silla y acompañó a Geo para preparar su viaje.

Media hora más tarde, el matrimonio recién consumado se elevaba por las nubes cefirianas con rumbo a Autozam. Mientras esto sucedía, un extraño presentimiento invadía al maestro, una rara opresión en el pecho y un deseo enorme por volver llenaban por completo su mente, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no regresaría en varios meses.

Por otro lado, en tierra firme anochecía y las presentaciones de las diferentes aldeas continuaban al igual que la luz proveniente de la esfera en el centro de la plazoleta aumentaba su resplandor a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y Céfiro recordaba una vez más a sus salvadoras.

De un momento a otro la luz comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que cubrió todo el palacio ante la confusión de los espectadores.

-¿Qué sucede Ascot?

-No lo se Paris, es probable que…- pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas ante la cegadora luz que lo cubrió todo para de la misma manera desaparecer dejando solo tres esferas resplandecientes descender justo en el centro de la plazoleta.

La primera en reaccionar fue Caldina ya que estaba en la parte baja organizando todo lo necesario para el evento. Pudo distinguir una luz roja otra verde y la última azul. Al depositarse las tres esferas en el suelo, su luz desapareció dejando solamente tres cuerpos que inmediatamente reconoció la pelirrosa.

-Mis niñas! han vuelto, no lo puedo creer…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí está, aunque es un capítulo de transición, quería contextualizar a nuestros personajes Cefirianos, espero que no se desilusionen porque marina no salió mucho, aunque regresó pero prometo que el siguiente cap estará dedicado a ella y claro también a Lucy y Anaís.

Por favor díganme si quieren que sean lucy marina y anais o hikaru umi y fuu.

Mia Ryuzaki: Bueno ya ves que a los hombres también se les ultraja, pobre Clef

Sweetdoll: aunque el anime no especificara la relación de clef y marina, si puedo decirte que en algunas escenas se mostraba a clef muy comodo con marina, yo diría que mas expresivo que con las otras dos.

Guest: Para el próximo cap te prometo que marina será la protagonista.

Jessicacefiro: Aquí tienes el segundo cap, ya se que al principio las historias van un poco lento pero espero no defraudar. Muchas cosillas sucederán y nuevamente decisiones precipitadas enredaran la situación.


	3. nuestras vidas

Agt 9/12

De nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

**NUESTRAS VIDAS**

_Al cielo una mirada larga  
buscando un poco de mi vida  
mis estrellas no responden  
para alumbrarme hacia tu risa  
Olas que esfuman de mis ojos  
a una legión de tus recuerdos  
me roban formas de tu rostro  
dejando arena en el silencio  
Chorus/coro  
te busco perdida entre sueños  
el ruido de la gente  
me envuelven en un velo  
te busco volando en el cielo  
el viento te ha llevado  
como un pañuelo viejo  
Bridge  
y no hago mas que rebuscar  
paisajes conocidos  
en lugares tan extraños  
que no puedo dar contigo_

Intro  
En cualquier huella te persigo  
en una sombra te dibujo  
huellas y sombras que se pierden  
la suerte no vino conmigo  
Chorus/coro  
bridge  
Trumpet solo  
Chorus/coro  
bridge  
Coda  
...y te busco

_(Te busco, Celia Cruz)_

Estaba en un sitio desconocido, pero a su vez le resultaba familiar. Era de día en aquel jardín, buscaba a alguien por instinto, no sabía a quien pero de alguna manera necesitaba encontrarlo. Era un lugar hermoso con árboles frondosos, el césped perfectamente podado, flores que jamás en su vida había visto pero que eran realmente bellas, de unos colores inimaginables. El viento acariciaba suavemente su rostro y hacía que su rubio cabello danzara en un mágico baile. A lo lejos pudo divisar una persona, un hombre al parecer. Fue acercándose para ver de cerca a aquel que estaba absorto mirando el agua correr de una fuente, y a medida que se acercaba lo pudo distinguir. Un hombre de cabellos verdes y piel trigueña, vestido con un pantalón café y camisa verde de un estilo muy ¿cefiriano? ¿A acaso podría ser aquel que estaba buscando? Fue entonces que lo llamó.

-¿Paris?- El hombre giró inmediatamente para mirarla

-¿Anaís?-Parecía un poco desconcertado por su presencia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote- Un poco insegura de su respuesta.

Paris se acercó lentamente como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos. Estaba más alto y apuesto que la última vez que lo vio. Se abrazaron con delicadeza, ella quería, después de tanto tiempo, sentir su cuerpo, su aroma, su calor… Lo había extrañado tanto por tantos años que dolía. Se separó un poco de él para mirar fijamente esos ojos color miel que la hechizaron desde un principio. En ese momento sintió el acercamiento de él a sus labios. Ella lo recibió gustosa al sentir sus labios en los suyos confirmando lo que muchas veces quiso callar. Aún lo amaba, no había sido un capricho de adolescente, había sido real. Un amor tan real como ella misma. De pronto sintió desvanecerse el cuerpo de Paris, todo se oscureció para de pronto despertar.

-Solo era un sueño- Dijo para si- Pero fue tan real…- Soltando un largo suspiro, y frotándose los ojos pudo terminar de despertar.

Al levantarse notó que su amiga no estaba, habían hablado la noche anterior hasta muy tarde y se habían quedado dormidas en la misma cama, afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlas a todas.

Levantó su mirada y la vio de pie en el balcón, mientras que su otra amiga aún estaba dormida. Al fin se decidió y se incorporó para ir hasta donde se encontraba la peliazul.

**. . .**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana hasta llegar a su cama iniciando otro día. Aquel resplandor incomodaba su plácido sueño al acomodarse en sus ojos. Una nueva mañana había llegado anunciando el inicio de las merecidas vacaciones que llenarían de vida su ser. Cansada de vivir en un mundo plástico y superficial, se aferraba a la idea de un mañana mejor. Aunque no estuviera en su personalidad, el optimismo de Lucy la había contagiado después de tantos años. El fastidio de la luz en su cara la hizo despertar, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y se levantó para mirar el paisaje a través del ventanal que daba a un balcón, el cual estaba justo en frente de un bello jardín. Abrió la puerta de aquel ventanal para salir al balcón y así inhalar el dulce aroma de la naturaleza. Marina había comprado esa casa hace ya varios años atrás, quería salir del bullicio y polución de la ciudad, así que después de mucho buscar al fin encontró lo que tanto anhelaba, una enorme mansión en medio de un tranquilo bosque con un lago incorporado y pocos vecinos. Tal vez el lugar no se parecía a céfiro, era mucho pedir que la casa viniera con una montaña flotante, pero era lo que más se acercaba a lo que estaba buscando. Observó el paisaje con nostalgia, ese día se cumplirían 12 años. Sabía que era una fecha dura tanto para ella como para las demás, que habían tenido que dejar atrás a sus respectivos amores. Había aprendido a convivir con la melancolía, pero siempre que llegaba ese día no podía dejar de pensar y sentir en cada momento que vivió en aquel mágico lugar.

Vivió momentos difíciles en ese planeta, simplemente hay heridas que nunca sanarán pero que igual se debe vivir con ellas. La muerte de la princesa Esmeralda a causa de ellas mismas, había sido un duro golpe para una adolescente, pero al mirar en perspectiva una más madura Marina comprendió su sacrificio, aunque no dejaba de doler. En cambio y para compensar esa tristeza, la guerrera del agua junto con sus amigas habían salvado todo un planeta al luchar contra Debonair y liberar a Céfiro de la esclavitud de un pilar, la satisfacción de conocer magníficas personas como Caldina, Presea, Ráfaga, Latis, Paris y Ascot y forjar una amistad como la de Lucy y Anaís, quienes resultaron ser más hermanas que otra cosa. Todo había sido perfecto de no ser por una insignificante cosa que extrañamente más ahora que antes le quitaba el sueño. Y pensar que lo había superado. Una insignificante frase habría podido cambiarlo todo, pero no pudo. Conocerlo a él precisamente en ese lugar y en esas circunstancias la había marcado para siempre. Pensar que al menos sintió el amor recorrer su cuerpo por un corto espacio de tiempo. Pero al menos había sentido esa sensación ya extraña y lejana en su presente, al menos en un momento fue verdadero, más real de lo que pudiese haber sido cualquier cosa en su vida. Aunque quizás, se estaba engañando, tal vez, solo haya sido un capricho, un enamoramiento sin futuro, una ilusión, aunque ya no importaba. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Extrañando a un hombre que no había visto en muchos años, cuando apenas hace unas semanas había terminado con su novio de toda la vida. Definitivamente, este día la estaba afectando en sobre manera. Aunque ahora eso no tenía mucha importancia y la peliazul sólo quería agradecer por cada momento que había vivido en ese lugar tan mágico y místico como lo era Céfiro.

- ¿Estás pensando de nuevo en Shun?- Preguntó una voz cálida, suave y delicada detrás de ella interrumpiendo sus profundas reflexiones.

-Cómo crees, no para nada Anaís, sólo estaba agradeciendo por todas las cosas que he vivido, por las cosas que tengo y por las personas que conocí.

La rubia se acercó hasta llegar a su lado

-¿No crees que es una hermosa mañana?- Preguntó Marina mirando al vacío.

-Por supuesto que si, mi querida amiga, creo que hoy te levantaste muy pensativa.

-Tu sabes por qué- Respondió la ojiazul, volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia- ¿Ya se despertó Lucy?

-Creo que aún sigue dormida.

Las dos mujeres miraron hacia atrás y allí estaba la expilar de un mundo mágico. Su amiga continuaba con su placentero sueño en la cama que habían compartido la noche anterior.

-Me alegra mucho que pudiésemos coincidir en nuestras vacaciones Anaís.

-Tienes razón, será un mes maravilloso, hace mucho que no teníamos la oportunidad de alejarnos del mundo- Volviendo la vista al jardín para no perderse la hermosa mañana, acto que imitó la peliazul.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Anaís- Volví a soñar con él y fue tan real- Suspiró

-Y esta vez cómo fue cuéntame- Y cuando la rubia iba a comenzar su relato, un grito las hizo saltar en su puesto.

-¡Hola chicas!- Gritó la pelirroja y evidentemente emocionada se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo hacia sus dos amigas.

-¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Por qué se levantaron tan temprano? ¿Ya desayunaron?- Las bombardeó con un sinfín de preguntas- ¿Qué dicen si bajamos las tres a preparar el desayuno?

-Si, claro Lucy como gustes- Dijo la siempre diplomática rubia.

-Bajemos- Secundo Marina.

Prepararon el desayuno entre charlas, risas y bromas, parecían las chiquillas adolescentes que alguna vez se encontraron de manera inusual. El haber peleado, sufrido y llorado juntas en aquel tiempo les hizo formar un vínculo inquebrantable, que después de más de una década no se había roto. En las buenas y en las malas, ese era su lema, cada una era apoyo de las demás en los momentos de crisis, y los secretos no existían entre ellas. Habían descubierto que eso precisamente era lo que mantenía su relación estable.

A pesar de vivir una vida soñada por cualquiera, a ellas aún les hacía falta una cosa, algo que habían perdido 12 años atrás junto con su inocencia. El amor se quedó en un mundo diferente al que ahora vivían, era el amor el que buscaban incansablemente en cada relación infructuosa, era el amor el que ansiaban y anhelaban, y sería por amor que lo abandonarían todo.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida en estos últimos años?

Bueno, al terminar la preparatoria siguieron carreras diferentes, aunque ninguna quiso separarse de las demás.

La Lucy adolescente perdió su figura desgarbada para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rojo que mantenía ahora suelto a media espalda, piernas largas y torneadas por el ejercicio, pechos envidiables así como su pequeña cintura, aún era la más pequeña de las tres, pero logró crecer un poco más. Todavía mantenía su espíritu jovial y optimista de antaño, y su amor por los animales la animó a escoger la veterinaria como carrera para su vida, alternándola con el dojo que manejaban sus hermanos, y se fue a vivir a un departamento con sus inseparables amigas durante la época de universidad. Muchos fueron sus pretendientes, y muchas también fueron sus relaciones amorosas fallidas. Intentó abrir de nuevo su corazón después de 7 años de no lograr volver a Céfiro, aunque no había perdido la esperanza de ver de nuevo ese planeta después de tanto tiempo, a demás de ver a aquel joven de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. Sólo hubo un hombre que logró tener un puesto, aunque no de preferencia en su corazón, su nombre, Michael Taylor, un joven americano de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos azules. Se conocieron en la universidad, fueron amigos durante algún tiempo para luego formalizar su noviazgo que apenas si alcanzó a durar dos años dadas algunas actitudes extrañas de la pelirroja y la poca paciencia del castaño. Terminaron en buenos términos y su relación ahora sólo era de tipo laboral. Entre los dos y con la ayuda de Marina, habían abierto una clínica para animales a la que se habían dedicado de lleno durante los últimos dos años.

-¿Qué dicen si hoy visitamos la torre de Tokio?- Pregunta una emocionada Lucy

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, hace mucho que no vamos, así podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

-No lo sé- Dice una dubitativa rubia

-vamos Anaís por favor, que tal que hoy se nos haga el milagrito

-Y que tal si no.

-Pues al menos habremos hecho el intento. Anda Anaís no perdemos nada con intenarlo

-Lucy tiene razón, por favor no te desanimes. A demás míralo por el lado bueno, vamos a estar las tres juntas como en mucho tiempo no lo estábamos.

-Si, chicas, creo que tienen razón. ¿Qué les parece si las invito a almorzar y después de un paseo vamos a la torre?

-Si!- gritaron al unísono sus dos amigas.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, las tres se arreglaron para salir y dar un paseo por la ciudad.

**. . . **

Anaís como era de esperarse, recibió muchas solicitudes para acceder a becas fuera del país pero todas y cada una fue rechazada. La medicina fue su elección y después de mucho esfuerzo, logró acreditarse como doctora en una de las más prominentes y afamadas universidades de Tokio. Su cabello ahora un poco más largo que hace 12 años continuaba con su hermoso tono dorado, sus lentes habían desaparecido 5 años atrás dejando al descubierto unos cautivadores ojos verdes. De contextura delgada, su figura no era tan voluptuosa como la de Lucy ni tan atractiva como la de Marina, pero guardaba un aire aristocrático, propio de una princesa. Elegante bella e inteligente, con una personalidad amable y cálida en su trato, así era y seguiría siendo Anaís. Muchos chicos la asediaban, pero a diferencia de sus otras dos amigas, para la rubia era difícil mantener una relación, ningún chico había complacido sus exigentes gustos, y cómo hacerlo si la competencia pertenecía a un joven de ojos miel y cabellos verdes guapísimo a demás de ser príncipe o tal vez rey de todo un planeta, guerrero, alegre, inteligente, etc, etc, etc… Se concentró en sus estudios y luego en el desarrollo de su profesión. Dada su inteligencia y vocación trabajaba en un laboratorio genético a tiempo completo mucho antes de graduarse.

**. . .**

-¿Qué les parece si almorzamos en este lugar?- Dijo la rubia mirando hacia un restaurante en la otra acera de la calle. Un sitio acogedor y discreto, ideal para una charla amena y divertida.

-¿Cuál, dice una distraída pelirroja?

-Pues aquel de allá en medio de la cuadra. ¿Qué estás pensando Lucy?, estás muy distraída.

-No en qué sino en quién, querrás decir Anaís. Sabes como es esta fecha para Lucy.

-¿Estabas pensando en Latis, Lucy?

Y sin dejar dar opinión alguna a la pelirroja, la ojiazul aseveró.

-Vamos, no es extraño que lo recuerde, además, me vas a decir que tu no extrañas a Paris ¿eh Anaís?

-O sea que tu también estarás pensando en un niño de cabellos violetas Marina- Indagó con una mirada pícara la rubia.

-¿Cómo crees?, yo no tengo por qué, si digo que es normal que ustedes los extrañen es porque en realidad entre ustedes si hubo algo, en cambio yo…

-Mejor hablemos de esto en otra parte- dijo muy acertadamente la de cabellos rojos al notar que la gente se detenía a observar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en medio de la acera.

-Tienes razón Lucy, no lo había notado- Dijo una muy sonrojada Anaís.

-Que miran, ni que les debiéramos algo, ¿que acaso no tienen nada más que hacer?- Soltando la pregunta al aire y manoteando haciendo que la gente que las veía se dispersara.

-Cálmate Marina, mejor salgamos de aquí y vayamos rápido al restaurante que señaló Anaís.- Terminando de decir esto las dos amigas se encargaron de arrastrar a una volátil Marina hacia el restaurante y si así lo quería seguir discutiendo el asunto.

Y es que el genio de Marina no había cambiado en lo absoluto, antes pareciera que el planeta mismo la fastidiara. Y cómo no hacerlo si su trabajo era uno de los más estresantes que existían. Combinó sus estudios universitarios con el trabajo en las empresas de su padre, y luego de graduarse, tomó el control de la mitad de los negocios familiares dejando una carga enorme en sus hombros. Con esto quería demostrarle al mundo sus capacidades, mostrar que no solo era una hija de papi y mami. Quería que la gente viera que no solo era hermosa y atractiva, sino también inteligente, capaz, madura y por sobre todo decidida. El peso de los errores pasados la hacían querer ser más y por eso había tomado la maratónica decisión de ser una mujer profesional a la cabeza de una gran industria presidida mayormente por hombres que la asediaban dia y noche. Oportunistas que creían que solo era una cara bonita y fácil de caer ante lacónicos detalles y tristes intentos de cortejo para apoderarse de la fortuna Ryuzaki. Sólo un hombre pudo penetrar su muralla. Había conocido a Shun cuando aún estaban en preparatoria, pero sólo fueron novios hasta la universidad. Hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, y actualmente socio de la ojiazul, un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules que le recordaban a alguien que no podía recordar, serio, inteligente y reservado pero persistente en cuestiones del amor. Conquistó a Marina con los años, su paciencia dio frutos y su amor creció, pero las múltiples ocupaciones de Marina, sus excusas y el poco tiempo que ésta le dedicaba a la relación, terminó por acabar con 5 años de noviazgo que bien pudieron terminar en matrimonio. No era que faltara amor de parte de la ojiazul, era solo que no había el suficiente, nunca lo hubo. Shun era perfecto en muchos aspectos, pero para Marina siempre hubo un pero. En estos momentos lo extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, sus besos, sus abrazos. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan perfeccionista, tal vez si no se hubiese dejado arrastrar por su trabajo y dedicarle más tiempo a él, quizás ahora ya tendría una hermosa familia. Se arrepentía de haberlo perdido pero no había marcha atrás, aunque se había prometido que si llegaba otra oportunidad, la tomaría sin pensarlo, decisión que acarrearía más tristezas que alegrías en su futuro cercano.

Marina al estar inmersa en un mundo tan frívolo y superficial, terminó por ser desconfiada, fría en su trato, inquisitiva y arrolladora cuando debía, aparte de utilizar su belleza para lograr mejores tratos en la mesa de negociación. Alta, con piernas largas y bien formadas con una pequeña cintura y generosos pechos, piel blanca cremosa, ojos azules y cabello largo azul hasta la cintura. Porte elegante y seguro, ataviada con los mejores trajes de diseñador ya que a pesar de no seguir el modelaje como profesión, no podía dejar que cualquiera la vistiera.

Con las únicas personas que podía ser ella misma eran Lucy y Anaís, y aunque ahora habían tomado rumbos diferentes y ya no vivían juntas, la amistad siempre perduraría, bueno, hasta ahora.

**. . . **

Las chicas terminaron de almorzar y acordaron ir a un parque para descansar y seguir desatrasándose de sus vidas ya que a pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad y tratar de mantenerse en contacto, simplemente sus ocupaciones no les permitían demasiados acercamientos.

Habían acordado tomar unas vacaciones juntas para relajarse y alejarse lo más posible del mundo urbano, querían viajar y recorrer varias partes del país. Este día sería tal vez el único de las vacaciones en el que las mujeres estuvieran en Tokio, dado que al otro día partirían en un emocionante viaje. Lo que ellas no sabían y nosotros por supuesto que sí, es que ese viaje las llevaría un poco más lejos de lo que imaginaron.

-Se hace tarde, ¿qué les parece si vamos de una vez a la Torre de Tokio?

-Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde y no nos dejen entrar.

-Eso sería una tragedia para ti Lucy.

-Yo creo que para ti también Marina- acotó una siempre oportuna Anaís.

-Bueno, en ese caso, también lo sería para ti-

-Vamos, chicas, no empecemos de nuevo, yo creo que todas estamos un poco afectadas con esta fecha.

-Esta bien, lo siento Anaís, creo que no me levanté de buen genio hoy.

-Yo también lo siento, creo que Lucy tiene razón en sus afirmaciones, ¿qué tal si nos apuramos para llegar?

-¡En marcha!- salió corriendo la siempre activa y vivaz pelirroja, seguida de cerca pero con dificultad por sus otras dos amigas.

Llegaron finalmente a la Torre y subieron hasta su destino final. Se pararon en frente de un ventanal para observar la ciudad, y en completo silencio, cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos de un mundo mágico, batallas libradas con asombrosa habilidad, personas dejadas atrás, amores lejanos, amistades labradas y vidas irreconocibles. Preguntas existencialistas asomaban a sus mentes ¿Aún me amará? ¿Me recordará? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con su mundo? ¿Lo habrán reconstruido? ¿Esta era la vida que esperaba para mi? ¿Soy feliz? Y la pregunta final ¿Podremos volver algún día? ¿Será hoy nuestro día de suerte? ¿Y si así fuera, dejaría todo en este mundo para formar una nueva vida en otro planeta?

Preguntas iban y venían hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-Está anocheciendo, ¿qué les parece si volvemos a mi casa?

-Antes de eso Marina, quisiera decir algo.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir Lucy?

-Bueno, es que hoy no les he dicho que las quiero chicas, no me imagino la vida sin ustedes. Han sido mis amigas, mis hermanas, he reido y llorado junto a ustedes y la verdad no quiero que esto cambie jamás- Caracterizada por su dulzura y emotiva personalidad, Lucy habla a sus amigas con el corazón, una discreta lágrima se escapa de sus ojos para caer por su mejilla, pero su paso es detenido por el dedo de la rubia.

-¿Sabes Lucy? Yo también te quiero, las quiero a ambas.

-Me van a hacer llorar- Y de un solo movimiento la ojiazul unió en un solo abrazo a sus dos amigas, a lo que instintivamente ambas respondieron al abrazo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, pero no importaba, la noche caía furtivamente dejando ver el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

-Lo único que quisiera en este instante es volver a verlos, pero junto con ustedes- Se animó a decir la pelirroja soltando el abrazo pero cogiendo las manos de sus amigas.

-Yo también

-Y yo, no saben todo lo que he deseado volver a Céfiro- Cuando la rubia terminó por decir la última palabra, una luz las inundó envolviéndolas completamente haciendo que perdieran la conciencia por un momento.

**. . .**

Sintió el piso frio debajo suyo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y abrió los ojos para saber qué había pasado a la vez que escuchó una voz un tanto familiar.

-Mis niñas! han vuelto, no lo puedo creer…

Continuará…

* * *

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están nuestras queridas guerreras mágicas con un resumen de sus vidas, me gusta pensar que todas las dificultades que tuvieron hicieron que su amistad se fortaleciera, y obviamente debían volver para cerrar un ciclo abierto hace 12 años atrás.

Trataré en lo posible de responder a sus comentarios, creo que le da un toque personal a la historia.

**Xulder2012** Espero que también te guste este cap, para el próximo te prometo que sabremos si el tiempo y la distancia no son una barrera infranqueable.

**Sol** Marina y Clef también son una de mis parejas favoritas, espero te siga gustando mi fic, lo mejor está por venir.

**Lady Ahome Taisho** Al menos volvieron, pero ya para el próximo cap sabremos como quedaron nuestras parejas

**Mia Ryuzaki** No te prometo un buen desenlace para nuestro querido invocador pero esperemos a ver que pasa, espero que actualices pronto tu fic.

**Cris** Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia, espero no defraudar

Ojalá no me haya hecho falta responder algún comentario.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. También agradezco a aquellas que aunque no comenten, también siguen mi historia, en verdad es un honor compartirla con ustedes, lectoras anónimas.

Comentarios, críticas y escenas sugeridas, todo lo recibo con gusto.

Que tengan una maravillosa mitad de semana jejeje.


End file.
